Gotham's Finest
by mrstrancy
Summary: Harley/Ivy/Joker, BDSM, heavy abuse. Ivy's longed for the Joker now for a while after becoming friends with Harley. When they all meet up in a lust filled night, everything spills and they're left in an eruption of hard hits, handcuffs and brutality. (Steampunk versions of the girls)
1. Chapter 1

"Harleen!" A vague, familiar voice echoed through the tiny apartment. Though the loud shower was running, Ivy's voice was still loud. Harley turned the shower off, grabbing a towel from the rack and sliding it between her arms to cover herself, though the towel itself reached a little long enough to maintain modesty. Harley looked in the mirror, oh how dull she looked without her makeup or mask. And her hair needed cutting but, without the Joker to give her motivation, she was at a loss for what to do. She swept it behind her back and it reached below her towel. "Oh, Harleen Francis Quinzel!"

Ivy opened the door, her long, vibrant red hair was the first thing Harley noted, then the bright green brocade corset and satin skirt. The ivy in her hair was perfectly placed, as usual. "Ivy," Harley said quietly, smiling. She tucked the towel in on the side and opened her arms. "Come here!" She was dripping with the water, and Ivy cowered back. "Come give your good friend a hug!" She laughed, menacingly, before closing in on her accomplice pin-up, wrapping her arms around her and pushing herself up against her. After letting go, they forayed into the small bedroom with only a tiny futon on the floor and a large full length mirror beside the wardrobe a large window that granted a stunning view over Gotham. "Haven't seen Bats in a while," she cooed, dropping the towel from her chest, revealing her large breasts before drying herself slowly.

"No," Ivy smiled. "I haven't seen Mister Jay, either." She watched Harley enviously. Ivy, though remorseful, had allowed Harley to take over the crime ropes, which granted Harleen instant access to the heart of Mister Jay; or Joker.

Harley began to wring her long blonde hair, but gave up within moments, opening the doors to her wardrobe and taking out her usual clothes: a black and red playing-card-esque corset to begin with, a pair of black and red PVC shorts and stockings to match. "Hey, Ivy, come tighten my corset."

"Of course!" She came over, taking the corset from Harley, tightening it around her large bust, pushing her chest together and upwards, clipping it together at the front. Then she went to the back, and laced it as tight as she could to allow minimal pain when breathing. "How's that?"

Harley gleemed with joy. "Perfect!" She turned, kicking her body back against the wall, pulling her shorts from the floor, and finding her black garter with mixed-colour stockings. After pulling the garter on, she asked again for assistance with clipping the stockings. The process continued for ten minutes whilst the stockings were put on, and the shorts. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh please say it's Mister Jay!" Harley exclaimed, bouncing to the door and opening it instantly. "Oh Mister Jay, Mister Jay!" She wrapped her arms around his wet purple coat. "Oh Mister Jay it's been raining and you're all wet," she said as she dropped back to the floor. His permenant smile widened as he grinned to her.

"Yes, well I see it has been, my Harley," he said in the typical tone. "Haven't seen Bats, I suppose he's busy tonight, and-" he cut off. "Isn't if my favorite little plant woman?" He snarled playfully, walking over and stroking a finger over Ivy's face. Harley stood in the background, hands held and grinning manically.

"Why Joker, pleasure seeing you again," she purred under his touch, smiling, batting eyes. "Haven't seen you in months." The Joker smiled, tracing a small line from her cheek to her collar, between her heavily-pushed up breasts.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ivy," he remarked, ripping off his tie and throwing it to the floor. Turning to look at Ivy, he beckoned for her to go over to Ivy and himself, and she did as he asked. "Your hair looks wet, did I interrupt something?"

"N-no, Jay, I just got out the shower," she giggled.

"And you got dressed already?" He laughed, dropping his purple coat over his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. "No need to, really, Harley." After dropping his coat, he took a strand of Harley's hair, bringing it to his face. "It's, so remarkably soft," he laughed again.

"Thank you!" She wrapped an arm around his back, and placed a hand on his chest. "You should probably take this shirt off, it's soaked right through!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker threw his shirt to the floor, laughing. "Yes... you're right, Harley. I feel much better." He jeered, grabbed Ivy's hand and kissing it. "You don't look very comfy in that corset, girl," he slyly said. "Maybe you should take it off. You too, Harley. I don't get how you breathe in those things." Harley and Ivy both stopped what they were doing and began unclipping the front clips of their corsets, letting them drop to the floor at almost the same times.

"Do we look better, Mister Jay?" Harley cooed, pressing up against him, nuzzling her chin into his shoulder. Ivy wrapped an arm around him and brought her face near his, breathing on his neck. "I think we look delightful, Mister Jay." Harley looked at Ivy, smiling, eyeing every curve, every single delicate line in Ivy's porcelain skin, and Ivy doing the same with Harley's tiny, big-busted frame.

"Hmm," he groaned. "Yes, yes you do." He wrapped both of his arms around the girls, pulling their bodies in closer to his. "You're so warm," he purred, tracing the arches of their backs. "I wonder if you're warm down there, too," he said, dropping his hands to their waists.

"Maybe, Mister Jay," Ivy said, licking his cheek and licking a line of ghost-white makeup. "Maybe you should find out, Jay..."

Harley rubbed her head up against his neck this time, putting her hand on his stomach. "Maybe I shall," he said. "Or maybe, you shall," he said again. Harley dropped her hand from him and placed it on Ivy's chest, drawing an imaginary line downwards slowly in a thin trail, scratching a little but hardly breaking skin. "Good girl," he said, moving back from them, and letting them do their own thing. He sat back on the black chair in the corner of the room, and watched the two girls move closer to each other, their noses brushing as they kissed deeply, Ivy's lipstick smearing.

Harley pushed herself up on Ivy, pushing her backwards into the wall and thrusting her hand into Ivy's skirt top, pushing it down and dropping it straight to the ground. They groaned, Ivy let out a moan as Harley dug her nails into her hip, and Mister Jay sat there, bemused with his two little playthings at work.

"Fuck me, Harley," Ivy whispered into her ear, throwing Harley to the ground while still holding her, and rolling so Harley stradled over the top. Harley ripped her shorts down as far as they could go whilst she was on her knees, and she began licking Ivy, from her chest and neck to her tummy, leaving trails of where she'd been. Ivy writhed under every touch from Harley, and The Joker watched intently, pulling a set of black and red handcuffs from his pocket. The same pair he'd used on Harley a few nights before.

Harley looked over and saw the cuffs, bringing memories flooding back. She ripped through the air and tightened her fingers up to Ivy's throat, almost strangling her but leaving enough room for the girl to breathe. Her other hand was busy at play, teasing Ivy lightly. "What do you want, Mister Jay?" Harley forced three fingers into Ivy as hard as she could. "Tell me what you want!"

The Joker stood up, throwing the cuffs, and undoing his trouser button. "Come here, I want you, Harley, and you, Ivy." His voice was gravelly and full of lust. "Both of you, right now."


End file.
